Unseen
by Prussia-sama
Summary: Alfred is a ghost hunter. Arthur can see ghosts. They can't get along. But when Alfred's partially invisible brother picks up an unsavory ghost friend, they have to work together or lose him forever. T for language and future not-nice things Mattie does.
1. Partners? Hahahano

Unseen Ch. 1- Partners? Hahaha…no.

~In which we meet our lovely characters

~.

"Get the hell away from my house!"

Alfred F. Jones. Age: 21. Proudly calls himself a hero… and self- proclaimed ghost hunter and paranormal investigator. Mysteries solved: 42. Ghosts captured: 27. Money earned: $2,743.

Number of enemy hunters: 0.

"I live next door, you stupid git! Haven't you bloody noticed that yet?"

Arthur Kirkland. Age: 23. Self- proclaimed gentleman and tea connoisseur. Special ability: sees things that don't exist in the real world. Like ghosts. Though he hates this ability, he'll tolerate it.

"P-please stop fighting. I-it won't do you a-any good."

Matthew Williams. Age: 21. Brother of Alfred. Older, calmer, definitely wiser. Physically unstable, and somehow has the ability to disappear for no reason.

We aren't going to address the brothers' last names because it requires learning about their parents, who we won't need to know later in life.

"Because of him, I haven't been getting any calls!" Alfred hissed.

"Ha! You've been scaring the poor dears in my house to pieces because of your 'hunting'!" Arthur retorted.

Matthew bit his lip. "L-look. I-I think you should w-work together. I-I mean, Arthur sees ghosts, and you hunt them. It makes s-sense."

The rivals glanced at each other for a moment, then busted out laughing.

"W-what?"

"He's an uptight pretty boy."

"And he's an arrogant idiot."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I can't get th-through to you, c-can I? Well, y-you'll need to eventually."

"Whatever Matt."

~Ch.1- End~

A/N: Wow… kinda short, don't you think? Ah, well. Short=fast to type! WOOO!

BTW, Mattie's physical instability refers to his inability to stay opaque.

SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2~!

~A/N: End


	2. Matthew's…what now?

Unseen Ch. 2- Matthew's…what now?

~In which Matthew picks up a ghost friend

~.

"I'm home!"

Silence filled the house after Matthew's call, save a pair of voices saying "where is everyone?" and "I don't know".

The blonde wandered through the house blindly until he reached the dining room, where he froze.

"Al? Arthur?"

The two men didn't so much as flinch.

Matthew waved his hand between their faces, trying to break their death glares at each other.

Still nothing.

"Well then, Gil and I'll just make ourselves some hamburgers and leave you two alone."

The pair flinched simultaneously and looked at Matthew's retreating form.

"Hamburgers?" Alfred mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "All you think about is food. A better question would be who's Gil?" His head tipped to the side. "Surely he's not that ghost next to you, is he?"

The standing blonde turned and grinned, but didn't reply.

"Damn. He is, isn't he?"

"What's the point in hiding it now?"

Alfred flinched. "Who was that?" 

Out of thin air came an albino man who, based on his transparency, was a ghost. "That was me. Gilbert Beilshmidt, at your service." He floated up to the green-eyed blonde. "You must be Arthur. Hmph. Figures."

"What the bloody hell's that supposed to mean?" Arthur gasped.

"Most seers I've met are at least a little easy on the eyes, unlike you. You're an eyesore."

His jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

The ghost smiled and drifted over to Alfred. "And you must be Mattie's ass of a brother. I've heard about you. Ghost hunter, right? Hmm. Never thought I'd see the day."

"H-huh?"

"Never thought I'd see such a stupid hunter."

"Gil, stop it. You aren't being nice."

The albino smiled at Matthew "Sorry Mattie. Habit."

Alfred snapped to attention. " 'Mattie'?"

Matthew nibbled his lip as Gilbert smirked. "Damn right. He's my Mattie, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it," he said, wrapping his translucent arms around his shoulders.

"Al, I'm sorry. He… he just needed someone to care for him."

"And you decided to do it?"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulder. "This is a good thing, Alfred. He won't cause any problems."

"Yes, Alfred. I'll be good. I can't really be a problem in a ghost hunter's house, now can I?"

Alfred sighed. "Whatever. Just keep your word."

"Tee-hee. On my honor."

~Ch. 2- End~

A/N:FINALLY DONE! Ah. It took me far too long to type this, I know. I would have uploaded this sooner if I hadn't gotten sick! I )(AT-E B-EING MOT)(-ER GLUBBING SICK!

I've been asked if this would be a USUK fic. I don't ship them as anything but family members. I will mention their respective lovers within the next few chapters.

SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 3!

~A/N: End


	3. Hahahahaha! Suckers!

Unseen Ch. 3- Hahahahahaha~! Suckers!

~In which Gilbert's true intent is revealed.

~.

The house was mostly empty, save Matthew and Gilbert playing solitaire on the blonde's laptop in the loft he claimed as his.

"Man. Lost another game." Matthew frowned at the clock. "We should be getting to sleep. It's 3 am!"

"Why? How could one more game hurt?"

The blonde shook his head. "I'm tired, Gil. I need sleep!"

The ghost sighed. "Fine. I'll you in a few. Have to check on a few things."

"Alright. Be right back."

Matthew gathered up his pajamas and slid into the bathroom to change while Gilbert sat on his bed and mumbled something in german, his fingers tapping across the keys of the laptop.

"Gil. Turn it off."

The ghost met the blonde's violet-blue eyes. "Dont worry. I'm done." As if to prove it, he clicked off the computer.

"Good."

Matthew suddenly flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

The albino smiled darkly at the boy.

"Just a few more days now, and I'll have a firm enough hold on you to control you. Then, once I've rid your body of your soul..." The smile contorted into something evil. "...I'LL take over, and live the life that was taken from me." He leaned forward and scraped his nail down the side of Matthew's neck. ""And it'll be so fun as I slowly drive you to the edge of sanity to get what I want. So. Fucking. Fun."

~Ch. 3- End~

~A/N: I love writing this. Evil stories just come so naturally!

Sorry it took so long to type. I have no excuse.

SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 4!

~A/N: End


	4. Who did WHAT to the cat?

Unseen Ch. 4- Who did WHAT to the cat?

~In which Alfred and Arthur realize something's not right.

~.

A week passed. Alfred noticed that something about his brother had changed, and Arthur noticed how close Matthew and Gilbert were. But nothing really hit them until the night they went on a double date with their boyfriends Ivan and Yao.

"I told I could walk home just fine!" Alfred hissed as he opened the door.

"I don't see why you were going to walk home this late in the first place," Arthur retorted. As he stepped inside, he froze.

Alfred glared at him. "Because I was planning on drinking-"

"Alfred."

"Don't interrupt me! As I was-"

"Alfred."

"Stop inte-"

Arthur grabbed his face and turned it to face the rest of the house..

"Oh. My. God."

The house was a mess. The couch was in tatters. Shattered bits of glass were everywhere, and carved into the wall by a kitchen knife that was still in the plaster were tghe words 'Mad tea party'.

"I don't think God had anything to do woith this," Arthur said quietly.

Near silently, a tiny voice above them said, "Alice has been naughty. A naughty girl who broke the tea and spilled the cups. Such a naughty girl who came to the mad tea party."

"Matt?" Alfred mumbled.

"So long, foolish, naughty Alice.

Suddenly, a limp, bloody cat tumbled down the stairs, leaving a red trail in its wake.

"TABBY!"

Arthur sprinted to the cat, panicked for his pet.

"MATT!" Alfred ignored the feline and sprinted upstairs to his brother's loft.

The room was smeared with blood spelling words like 'madness' and 'insanity'. In the middle of the mess was a smiling Matthew. Blood coated the boy's arms and chest, deep gashes running the length of his torso and across his wrists.

"Matt!" Alfred grabbed his brother and clung to him.

"A-Al?" Matthew mumbled. He suddenly collapsed against his brother, weak from blood loss.

-.

Arthur looked up to see Alfred walking out of the hospital.

"Is he okay?"

Alfred nodded. "They have him on suicide watch for now."

Arthur looked concerned. "Will you be alright?"

"I called Ivan, so don't give me that pity. I'll be fine." Alfred's face was contorted with anger.

"Look. Your brother would never do something like this for no reason. Whatever it is, it might affect you too."

The younger one relaxed a bit. "Sorry. I'm just..."

Silence streatched between them, during which they had a realization.

'Matt would have never done this...'

'Gilbert shows up...'

They looked at each other, shock in their eyes.

"Gilbert did this!"

~Ch. 4- End~

~A/N: Uh...DUH! But what makes him so desperate to take over Mattie's body? ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME!

~A/N: End


	5. Work together, dammit!

Unseen Ch. 5- Work together, dammit!

~In which Alfred and Arthur decide to work together

~.

When Matthew returned from the hospital, Alfred decided that he should never, under any circumstances, be alone with Gilbert.

But this didn't deter his odd behavior.

If anything, he seemed to listen to Gilbert even more.

"Ivan, make sure he never leaves your sight."

The Russian nodded.

Alfred smiled up at his lover. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can."

-.

"Fucking Arthur and his fucking talking to ghosts," Alfred hissed bitterly as he swung open the door.

"I'm home!" He called.

Silence.

"Ivan? Matt?"

Silence.

No…wait…

Alfred concentrated on the soft giggles from within. He quietly traced the voice to the back bedroom. He flung open the door…

And nearly screamed.

Blood was on nearly every surface. Like before, the room was a mess. Carved into one of the walls was 'The tea party resumes.'

And, in the middle of it all, Matthew stood over Ivan's limp and bleeding form.

"Oh, Alfred! So nice to see you."

The man took a step back as his brother approached. "Matt…"

"This Alice was worse than the first, eating the silverware and bending the cake. She had to be eliminated for the sake of the tea party." He smiled hugely, darkly, evilly. "Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't!" The anger in Alfred's voice made Matthew's smile fade a little. "That's murder! And, what's more, I love this person, Matt! Do you know what that is? Love?" Alfred smirked. "Or perhaps you know, Gilbert?"

The albino ghost drifted from behind his blonde. "No fun, Alfred. Pointing me out in front of everyone." He glared down at Alfred with his bright red eyes. "Aren't you going to try to eliminate me? Go ahead and try. I dare you."

"DON'T DO IT!" A voice screamed.

From nowhere, a brunette girl in a blue dress stepped between them, determination in her sea-blue eyes as she stared at Alfred.

"Sey? Wha-"

"Shut up, Gilbert," She snapped, "And you have to come with me, Alfred. Now."

"But Matt…"

She whispered in his ear, "He'll be fine. Gil won't try anything more tonight. Trust me, mon ami."

Alfred glanced at her and saw, for half a second, her eyes looked less sea-blue and more sky-blue. "Wha-?"

"Come on." She suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his house and next door to Arthur's.

-.

"Matthew did WHAT?"

Tears were rolling down Alfred's face as he said, "He killed Ivan, Arthur. I don't know how much more clear I can be."

Arthur's green eyes studied the girl and her companion, a green-eyed brunette. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sey," the girl said softly.

"And I'm Lovino." His green eyes were turned away nervously.

Arthur growled. "Not your bodies, dumbasses. Who are YOU?"

The brunettes exchanged glances, but didn't say a word.

"Look. I don't care if you want to ignore me. But a man died today and I want to know something that might help me understand why."

Alfred nodded sadly.

Sey sighed and looked up at them with sky-blue eyes. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, best friend of Gilbert Beilschmidt. Currently in possession of the body of-"

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur groaned, "And you?"

"Antonio Hernadez Carriedo," The boy said, his eyes now a more pure green.

"Why are you possessing these bodies?" Arthur murmured.

"And more importantly…" Alfred's hand closed around the girl's neck. "Why did you stop me? I could have saved him!"

"Not alone…you couldn't. Gil's…bond with him…is too strong…" A strand of saliva slid down the girl's chin. "He'll be…much stronger…than you…alone…"

"LIAR!" His grip tightened. "He's just a ghost! What could he possibly do?"

"Kill your brother."

The boy touched Alfred's arm and met the blonde's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, stupid git, that Gilbert has the ability to kill Matthew. Just as he had the ability to make him kill Ivan." Arthur growled a little. "And take over Matthew's hollow shell like these two have."

Alfred's hand collapsed to his side. "What?"

The girl gasped for air as her companion explained: "These bodies that we're in, they aren't ours, nor are we taking the host over. These two…they're dead. Our souls are the only things keeping the bodies animated. To put it simply, we ARE these two."

"And Gilbert wants to be like us." The girl said hoarsely.

Alfred was mortified. "So he wants Matt to die…"

"So that he can take over his dead body," Arthur finished. "Bloody hell." He glanced at the brunettes. "You did the same thing to these poor kids, didn't you? Made them kill themselves?"

"No, they died of their own accord. Sey died of heart failure."

"And Lovi died in a car accident."

"The point is, we have to save Matt." Alfred's eyes were determined now. "But we'll need to work together to do it."

Arthur nodded. "How do we-"

As he turned to ask his question of the brunettes, he discovered they'd vanished.

"…Bloody hell."

~Ch. 5- End~

A/N: SHE BE DONE! Fucking finally… -_-'

Sey is Seychelles…couldn't come up with a better name for her…and I don't have internet on my new computer…so yeah…

More explanations and revelations to come kiddies!

~A/N-End


End file.
